


His Vicious Little Mate

by girlygrl25



Series: My Bloody Valentine [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet smile didn’t fool him. Peter had learned long ago that Stiles was far more dangerous than he could ever hope to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Vicious Little Mate

**Author's Note:**

> The most important thing to keep in mind is that I will be following along with cannon for the most part…however, this will all have a major AU plot twist—Stiles knew Peter before the show. The whole concept of this is that, when his mother fell ill, Stiles would take to wandering the hospital to get away from it, where he encountered Peter, who came out of his fugue state much earlier (helped, in part, by Stiles).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing…*slumps miserably in chair, crying*

The sweet smile didn’t fool him. Peter had learned long ago that Stiles was far more dangerous than he could ever hope to be, despite being a werewolf with twice the life experience of the human. He had tried, once at the very beginning of their…partnership to manipulate Stiles, and he nearly died from it. The boy, then barely 13, had pretended to go along with it, to submit, and only days later he had taken revenge, leaving Peter gasping for air and gurgling on his own blood, desperately trying to heal himself. No, Peter no longer dreamed of underestimating his young lover, not like everyone else did. After all, Stiles was an exceptional actor, who could make you believe anything he showed you, with a taste for violent retribution for wrongs, perceived or otherwise, and a genius level IQ. When he was in the home, it was the full moons Peter had come to love the most, when Stiles would sneak out to meet him in the forest, after Peter had slipped away from the nurse they were using. They would hunt together and Peter would truly be able to see Stiles as he was, his vicious little mate. It was in the dark of the forest, under the moonlight, that Peter fell in love with him, though it took years. It was their planning sessions where he saw Stiles’ mind, his malicious planning, his hidden intellect. But it was dripping in the blood of their kills that he came to realize just how perfect the broken teenager was for him, someone whose mind was just as shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an update...there was a word missing that I didn't originally see when proofing this section.
> 
> Also, the next portion will be up soon! Thanks for all the support.


End file.
